User blog:MrDegrassi/DPH Season 1 Episode 4
"What are you doing....with you shirt off?" Drew says with an uneven tone in his voice. "Come on Katie's not here." Chase says with a horny smile. "Dude put it back on." Drew says. "Why can't you look away?" Chase replies with a smile. Chase walks up to Drew just close enough for a kiss. "Oh......... I must of had my signals crossed." Chase says. "No you had them right." Drew says. Drew kisses him very passionately. They keep kissing and you see Drew reach out to unbutton Chase's pants. Then he is interupted by a phone call. "Hey.......Okay I'm gonna meet you outside......Bye." Drew says. "Was that the girlfriend?" Chase says with a smile. "Yea.....Lets do this again as long as you don't tell anyone." Drew says. "I won't." Chase replies. "This is kind of a rush." Drew says with an excited smile. He sprints out and gives Chase a pat on the back. Chase pulls out his phone and sends a text to Maya that reads "Mission Accomplished." -It's the next morning. Alli, Clare, Connor, and Adam are all sitting next to each other in class. All of them are smiling and laughing. "You three are my closest friends. I am so greatful to have you. Hey Adam you want to come over my house tonight. We are probally just gonna watch movies and eat." Clare says. "Sure" Adam replies.Jake walks by the Grade 11 classroom. "I'm going to..... go the bathroom." Alli says. "I'll come with" Clare says. "No.....I'm good." Alli replies. You see Alli and Jake talking. They contantly look around to make sure they aren't being watched. "So I'm sleeping over Clare's tonight. Maybe you could hang with us." Alli says with a flirty smile. "Lets wait until she goes to bed."Jake says. He runs his fingers up and down the side of Alli's shoulder. -It's a couple doors down in a Grade 9 classroom. You see Maya and Zig talking. "No way you are only 14." Maya says. "It's true, My parents said I started skateboarding just days before walking. Meaning I have been skateboarding almost 13 years." Zig replied. They both smile at each other and Maya gives him a playful punch on the arm. "Did you fall?." Chase asked "You already know it." Zig says. Chase fists bumps Zig with a smile. The bell rings and a couple kids try to sneak in at the last minute. "I'm gonna cool and not count that as a detention since its the first week of school. Next week Don't try that crap with me. Okay class I'm going to give you about about 50 minutes to start your projects due monday so you won't have to do it over the weekend. Then the last 10 minutes for your quiz." Liberty says. "Zig can you come here." Tori says while gesturing with her hand. "Hey can we work on the project at one of you guys's houses tonight?" Zig says. "How about my house?" Maya says quickly. "Sounds cool." Zig and Chase say at the same time. -It's Lunchtime and Alli, Clare, Connor, and Adam are at a table together. Alli has stopped talking because she sees Jake. Everyone else in the group does not notice. Jake walks by her and drops a sheet of paper. Alli unfolds the sheet of paper and sees Jakes phone number on it. Clare and Connor do not notice what happend but Adam catches a glimpse of what happens and makes a confused face. Alli sends him a text that reads "Can't wait to see you tonight XOXO Alli". Alli gets a text from Jake that reads "Clare falls asleep at about 11 so meet me in my room at about 11:01 lol ;)". "What do you think Alli?" Connor says. "About what?" Alli says because she was not listening. "If we should have nachos or pizza tonight" Connor says. "Nachos all the way. They are a classic." Alli says with a smile -You see Maya and Chase eating lunch right next to each other sitting at a table with about 6 or 7 other ninners. "What did you mean 'Mission Accomplished' when you sent that to me yesterday?" Maya whispered to Chase. "Me and Drew made out for a long time." Chase whispers back. Maya fistbumps him under the table. "How was it?" Maya replies. "It was really good. He has these lips that were just made for kissing." Chase says with a horny smile. They both look over to the table across the cafeteria where they see Marisol and Dave on one side, Katie and Drew on the other, and KC at the edge. Katie is feeding fries to Drew with a smile on her face. Drew locks eyes with Chase, winks, and flashes him a smile. -It goes back to Alli and her table. "So should we all go to my house together?" Clare says. "Yea." Connor says. "Okay" Alli says. "I can give you guys a ride." Adam says with a smile. "Thanks, does Bianca still live you and Drew?" Connor asked. "No that was just for the summer. Hey Alli I just mentioned Drew and Bianca you aren't going to throw up?" Adam says with a chuckle. "Wow I'm passed the throwing part with Drew, he faded into nothing like the others." Alli says. "But watch this" Connor says "Dave". Alli makes a barf noise. They all laugh. -It is night time at Maya's houss and Maya, Zig, and Chase are finish up their project. "Alright, all we need is to put our names on it. Maya since your a girl you probally write the best." Zig says with a laugh. "It is true though." Maya says with a smile. Zig's phone rings. "Hello.......Hold on" Zig puts down his phone "Do you two mind if I leave right now?" Zig asked. "No it's cool." Maya says. Zig picks up his phone. "I'm heading out right now.....okay......bye." Zig picks up his skateboard and leaves. Chase walks into Katie's room where Katie fell asleep and Drew is sill awake. Chase is gesturing Drew with his hand. Drew sneaks out and makes out with Chase in the bathroom. -It is about 10:40pm at Clare's house and Alli is picking up nacho chips off the floor. Connor and Adam pick up Clare and put her in her bed fast asleep. Connor and Adam leave together. Alli sees Jake walk into his room and follows him in there. Alli and Jake kiss. Alli pulls away and says "We shouldn't be doing this." "I know but we both want to." Jake says. Alli kisses him again and again repeatedly as the end credits roll up. Category:Blog posts